The Suits of Destiny
by Laidbackguy
Summary: Hey I'm back with the sequel. Seven years have passed since Hamtaro left. Everyone has moved and a new villian has arrived. What is his motive? Please review SERIOUSLY I need flames and praises
1. Ace of Spades

The Ace of Spades

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Hamtaro. One day I will, and then we'll see whether or not Cartoon Network will show it and the movies.

__________________________________________________________________________

It has been seven years since Hamtaro left. Everyone tried to get over it, but it is still in the back of his friends' heads. They were wondering one question, why did Hamtaro leave them so suddenly. Though they still wonder this, everyone went on with their lives.

Pashmina Mafura has been engaged to Jingle Tongari for the past five years. They also have a four-year-old daughter named Penelope Chibimaru Mafura. Penelope was a small girl. She was up to her father's knee. She had brown hair that was barely seen to anyone except her parents. During the winter, she wore a yellow hoodie. During the spring, she wore a yellow raincoat. For fall and summer, she had on a yellow beanie and carried a yellow blanket. For that, everyone called her the "Little Duckie" by most people.

Oxnard Koushi has been married to Pepper Jaja for two years. They have a five-year-old son named Charles Kaburu Koushi. Though his name is Charles, everyone calls him Cappy because he always wears a green cap year round. Cappy is about three inches taller than Penelope. He has a lighter shade of black hair than his father.

Bijou Ribon started a relationship a year ago with Boss Koushi. It was a dream come true for Boss. He proposed to Bijou a week after they got together, but she declined his offer. He tried several other times but Bijou declined them every time saying that she wasn't ready. Bijou's family moved back to France when the twins were four years old but they still visit from time to time.

During this seven-year period, everyone became one of the top ten swordsmen for their element. However, there was also came a new fugitive. His name was the Ace of Spades. He showed up five years ago and has been raising hell ever since. He has been charges with bank robberies to killing of important political figures. A week ago, Spades was captured by Oxnard after an hour-long battle. Spades is currently being held in a maximum-security prison under solitary confinement. In case he ever broke out, Oxnard was assigned to watch him.

The prison was a gloomy place with the most dangerous criminals that were caught. Towards the cell Spades was being held in, we see a figure talking to a small window.

"Well we finally caught you. It took so long, but we got you," Oxnard said. Oxnard as changed a lot in seven years. He was now six feet tall. He still had his black hair that he kept spiky. He was wearing long jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"You make it seem like a big accomplishment. You do know I wasn't trying that hard," said a voice in the background.

"I know that. Yet you still beat almost everyone that came at you Spades," Oxnard said. "You are still cocky as ever."

"I know I am. If it wasn't for your kids being there, I would have raised much more hell," Spades said. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that made his silver hair stand out.

"You're just a big softie when it comes to kids," Oxnard said with chuckle.

"Yeah I am," Spades said before he got serious. "Are you still going to consider my offer?"

"I'm still thinking about it. I got my wife and kid to think about," Oxnard said looking at the ceiling. "It's very tempting."

"Well while you're considering that, I'll be relaxing on my nice, hard cot with my rock hard pillow," Spades said while going to lie down. "That Bijou's pretty cute. Under different circumstances, I would have gone out with her."

"Well I doubt that. She dating Boss, but she still misses Hamtaro," Oxnard said.

"Well then, tell me about this Hamtaro guy. Was he a decent swordsman? Did he date Bijou or what?"

"He was a great swordsman. We all went to the beach and had some great times. He also took her to the amusement park. Though he didn't date Bijou, but he got her first kiss," Oxnard answered the criminal.

Spades just nodded his head. "Sounds like they dated to me," was all he said.

Just then, a food cart rolled up to the door pushed by a guard. "Well it's dinner time Spades," Oxnard said sliding the tray through the opening.

"Oh hell no. I can take solitary confinement, being beaten up, and hell even being stab, but this food is just plain cruel," Spades said looking at what was supposed to be edible. "Who cooked this crappy food? I want to file a complaint."

"Howdy cooked it. If you want to complain and have him tell a joke, just suck it up and eat," Oxnard said looking through the small opening.

"Fine, I'll eat it. When I get out of here, he's going to be first on my list," Spades said reluctantly eating the food.

Well the first chapter of the sequel is up. I'll update this as often as I can. But I have a 10 page report to type as well so I'll be pressed for time. Well as always I need reviews to make me go faster. REMEMBER flames are accepted.

--{---, Laidbackguy.


	2. Break Out

The Ace of Spades

Hey everybody, I'm here with the next chapter of this story. I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I am sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I will try to make the rest the same length. Disclaimer- I do not own Hamtaro, I own just this plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week has gone by and the Institute decided to try to get information from the Ace of Spades. They sent two of their best to persuade the info out. These two where none other than Bijou Ribon and Boss Taisho (A.N-Okay first story I gave Boss the same last name as Boss, sorry about that). It was a stormy day and Boss just picked up Bijou.

"Hey Bijou, how are you today," Boss said kissing Bijou after she got in the car.

"Other than the weather, I'm doing fine," Bijou responded. "It looks like a bad storm going to come through."

"Looks like you're right," Boss said looking at the sky before starting the car. "Hopefully we can get this over with quickly."

"I hope so," Bijou said reclining in the seat. She turned the radio on to the weather station.

"_Today forecast shows a ninety percent chance of rain and scattered thunderstorms. It is advised to stay inside with flashlight ready inca~," _was what the station played before Boss cut it off.

"Don't worry about it so much. It will be alright," Boss said thinking Bijou was scared.

"The weather doesn't bother me. I was just thinking about Penelope and Cappy," Bijou said looking at the drizzle that was just starting to fall.

"Well they're at school so they would be safe with the teachers and other students," Boss said. "You know that worrying too much is bad for your health."

"I guess you're right," Bijou said before letting out a big sigh.

As Boss and Bijou arrived to the prison, Boss noticed that there was a school bus outside.

After the guards checked out Boss and Bijou, they came across someone they never would have thought would be there. "Penelope, what are you doing here?" Bijou asked rushing up to her.

"The little duck was running a scraped her knee. So she stayed with her uncle," a voice said from behind the door. "If you ask me that was not a smart decision Oxnard."

"Are you ok Penelope?" Bijou asked with concern.

"I'm fine Auntie Bijou," Penelope said with a smile. "I fell and uncle Oxnard took care of me."

"Nothing is going to happen to her Spades," Oxnard said walking to the door. "If the worst comes I will protect her."

"That is very touching," Spades said whose hands were through the windows, "but in this kind of weather it is going to happen."

"Yeah I know," Oxnard said, "so what are you two doing here?"

"We are here to ask the new inmate some questions?" Boss answered. "Hopefully this won't take so long."

Just then, a loud boom was heard that shook the room. Five seconds after the boom, the lights went out. Penelope cried out a loud cry and tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Don't be afraid Penelope," Bijou said in a soothing voice. "I won't let anything happen to you."

As Penelope heard this she look up appearing calm, but she saw something that made her eyes widen in fear.

"Bijou, look out!" Boss yelled.

Bijou turned around to see a very large inmate charging towards her with a sword. His eyes showed a bloodlust that would send chills down most people spines. Bijou pulled Penelope in close and closed her eyes.

As the inmate's blade came close to cutting Bijou's flesh, he suddenly stopped. All of a sudden, the bloodlust in his eyes were gone. Now they showed no emotion at all. Bijou looked up to see that none other than Spades had saved her.

"Why did you save me?" Bijou asked looking at the supposedly dangerous criminal.

"It's not in my nature to watch helpless people get killed," Spades said. "Besides, it gave me a reason to kill again."

"This is not good. This is really, really bad," Oxnard said aloud.

"What's so bad?" Boss asked.

"Are you that clueless? The power is out in the whole building and the generator is barely working," Spades said to Boss who was angry.

"So what's your point?" Boss screamed.

"Okay, let me tell you slowly. First of all, I am outside of my cell," Spades said slowly. "Second, if I'm out, then that means more could have gotten out. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it know," Boss said realizing the situation.

"Dumb ass," Spades said under his breath.

"What was that you punk?" Boss said glaring at Spades.

"I said dumb ass," Spades said louder. "Did you hear that? Beside there is someone here that we have to be worried about."

"Do you mean-" Oxnard said before he was cut off.

"Exactly, you got a plan to stop him," Spades said.

"Umm, who are you two talking about?" Bijou asked cradling Penelope.

"The number five ranked criminal, Vamp," Oxnard said. "He is the second most sadistic person you will ever meet."

Suddenly everyone heard an evil laugh coming from the shadows. Only Oxnard and Spades knew who it was.

"So nice of you to talk about me Oxnard," said a figure that dropped from the ceiling. "I'm ready to feed on your life force. Who wants to be first?"

"You drink people's blood," Bijou said clutching Penelope tighter.

"So you brought me a young girl," Vamp said licking his lips. "The young girls' blood is so delectable and pure." Vamp stared at Bijou smiling showing his canines. "Plus a virgin's blood, I'm going to have a fun time."

Spades looked at Bijou and then to Boss and finally back to Bijou. "You mean to tell me you're a twenty-one year old virgin." Spades said dumbfounded.

"Like your one to talk Spades. If I'm not mistaken, aren't you one too?" Vamp said arrogantly.

"Shut the hell up. Just for that, I'll make your death quick and painful," Spades said poised for battle. Moreover, just like that, Spades was charging for Vamp. However, Vamp sidesteps and grabbed Spades arm and bit it. "You bastard," Spades said holding his arm, "what did you just do?"

"I just poisoned you. You won't die, but you will feel an excreting pain every time your heart beats. Making you wish you were dead. If you'll excuse, I have to free some inmates," Vamp said before running towards the main hallway.

"Oxy, what are we going to do?" Bijou asked.

"First off we are going in teams. Me and Boss will go after Vamp, while you'll stay here with Penelope and Spades," Oxnard said looking at Boss making sure he understands.

"Do we have to leave Bijou with Spades?" Boss said protesting the idea of having his girlfriend stay with a criminal and a child.

"We have to. When that poison kicks in, Spades will be a big target," Oxnard said in a firm tone.

"Fine," said Boss before walking to Spades. "If so much as one of her hairs is out of place, I will kill you."

"I got you," Spades said before started coughing up blood. "Damn, it's acting that fast. You guys need to hurry up and kick his Twilight wanna be ass."

Oxnard nodded and he ran down the hall with Boss close up.

Ten minutes have past and Spades has passed out from the intense pain. Bijou, who already rocked Penelope to sleep, walked over to the sleeping criminal.

"_He is kind of cute," Bijou thought before shaking her head. "What am I thinking; I already have a great boyfriend. But still, he looks cute when he is sleeping." _Bijou moved closer to Spades and fell asleep next to Spades with a small smile.

Hey guys, sorry about messing up Boss's last name. But I got a new chapter up . Please I need you to review. I don't if I'm screwing up or what. Please be as honest as you can be.

Laidbackguy, --{---


	3. The Plan for Action

The Ace of Spades

Hey everybody, I'm back with a bunch of stuff on my mind. I'm saying this because I doubt people from my school will read this. It is going like this, it has been a couple of months since school started and I started having a crush on a girl. I am a senior and she's a junior, but I have no clue if she likes me as a friend or more than that. Enough of my life story, on with this story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hamtaro or Bleach(you'll see later), just this plot

_Bijou was standing in a field wearing a blue dress and a white vest. The grass was rolling and the wind blew by. Bijou looked around and saw a figure standing in the distance. She ran towards this figure and noticed that he was wearing jeans and black t-shirt. However, what really caught her attention was this person's hair. This person had a mixture of orange and white hair. Bijou felt tears build up in her eyes as she ran to hug the one person she missed the most._

"_Hamtaro, is it really you?" Bijou asked barely able to say her question._

"_It's me Bijou. I missed you so much," Hamtaro said to the crying girl._

"_I missed you too. Where did you go? Are you okay?" Bijou asked rapidly excited to see her friend and her first love._

"_Well it's time for me to go," Hamtaro said as he broke away from the embrace._

"_Why do you have to leave me again?" Bijou asked ready to cry again. "What can I do to make you stay?"_

"_All you have to do is wake up," Hamtaro said as he turned around. After Hamtaro did this, his image was destroyed and a man around the same height has Hamtaro appeared. His hair was silver and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit._

"_Why did you that to Hamtaro," Bijou yelled at the man but to no avail. The man turned around and had an evil grin on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_The man didn't answer Bijou but he charged at her ready to strike. _

Bijou woke up in a cold sweat after the last part of her dream. Bijou never really had a nightmare before. She looked around to notice that Penelope was sitting on the cot cowering in the corner.

"Penelope, what's wrong?" Bijou asked heading over to the small child.

"Uncle Spades went out to stop the scary man," Penelope said sniffling.

"That's not good. The poison was strong enough to make him pass out, so he must be near death. Penelope," Bijou said the little girl, "no matter what happens, I want you to stay here. Okay?"

Penelope nodded and Bijou ran outside to horrendous sight. She saw a small man around five foot seven standing over Spades who was struggling to get up. Spades had cuts, bruises, and two stab wounds along his chest. Bijou looked in horror as she saw Spades cough up blood. She ran to the suffering criminal. "Spades how bad are you hurt?"

"Pretty good actually, except for these stab wounds," Spades said. "I didn't expect Vamp to get his sword back."

Vamp stood a foot away from Spades and started to laugh manically. "Is this the famous one hundred and fifty ranked Spades who killed so many people? You're nothing but a weakling. I am glad I killed Hearts so you are all alone in this world."

"What are you talking about? Spades is ranked twentieth on the list," Bijou said to Vamp.

Vamp ran his hand through his dark silver hair. "He may be ranked twentieth in this area, but he is one hundred and fiftieth overall. Enough talking, time to die," Vamp yelled as he rushed Spades but was stopped by a wall of flame.

"You know Vamp you should have been more alert," Oxnard said as he walked with his sword drawn in his right hand and a sword in its sheath in his left hand.

"What are you doing here? I thought the inmates would have taken care of you," Vamp said in disbelief.

"Well I left Boss with some backup so I decided to come here," Oxnard said tossing the extra sword to Spades. "I wanted to see Spades release his sword."

"How sweet of you," Spades said to Oxnard. "Just for that, you four will be the first to actually see my sword released."

"What do you mean four? There's only three of us," Bijou said.

"You forgot about the duck looking around the door," Spades said as he put his hand over the hilt. "Now then, release Falcon!" His silver sword became bright yellow with a black lightning bolt going lengthwise.

"That's it, I don't need to release my sword for that," Vamp said confidently, "I can kill you right now without it." Vamp then rushed at Spades again with his sword, but Spades just stood there waiting.

When Vamp was one foot away, Spades just did a quick upward slash followed by a downward slash. "Double thunder strike," Spades said as Vamps just fell to the ground. "Well that was a waste of my time," Spades said as he collapsed from exhaustion because of releasing his sword in his condition.

"Well what are we going to do with them?" Boss said walking towards Oxnard looking at the scene.

Oxnard walked up to Vamps body to check for a pulse, "Well this one's dead and the other one knocked out. I have an idea." Oxnard said as he called for medics. _"Alright, I'll join Spades for until I can figure out what his real plan is," Oxnard thought._

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Spades awoke in a hospital room with a face all in his face. Spades screamed because he was caught off guard.

"Don't do that Penelope," Spades said clutching his chest, "Are trying to keep me in here?"

Penelope shook her head no and said, "I was just waiting for you to wake up. I got you a gift." With that, Penelope took her hands from behind her back and gave Spades some flowers.

"Thank you Penelope how is everyone else," Spades asked the small girl.

"They're outside the room right now," Penelope said running to the door. "Uncle Oxy, he woke up."

"Alright Penelope, go wait outside with your dad," Oxnard said to the girl. "Your mom and I will be out in a minute." Penelope ran out the door as Oxnard and her mother walked in the room and ended by the bed. "Okay, Spades what do you really want from this plan?"

"I already told you," Spades said looking serious, "I'm going to take out the C.O.D.E."

"What's C.O.D.E?" Pashmina asked.

"When did you get up in here? You got a cute kid," Spades asked trying to be friendly.

"Why thank you," Pashmina said proudly, "We try hard to make sure she stays out of trouble. So anyway, what's C.O.D.E?"

"I knew the Institute would keep that from people. C.O.D.E stands for Criminal Organization of Doom and Evil," Spades said looking at the ceiling. "They want to send this world into a state of chaos, where they can overthrow and rule the world. Sounds stereotypical but here's the catch, the leader plans on killing everyone who refuses to serve him. They could be anyone: men, women, children, cats, dogs, or whatever, he will kill them."

"Alright, I'm in only to stop the leader," Pashmina said.

"Well are we going to travel?" Oxnard asked. "If we are, I need to tell Pepper that I'll be gone for awhile."

"Great, the six of us will have a good time with this," Spades said.

"What do you mean six of us?" Pashmina questioned.

"Well there's you, Oxnard and me," Spades said while holding up a finger for each name. "Then there are the two listening at the door and Bijou."

"What two at the door?" Pashmina said looking at the door. "Jingle Tongari and Penelope Mafura, what were you to doing by the door?"

"Hey baby, I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I just wanted to see if you were umm," Jingle said in a failed rhyme.

"Dude, don't try and force it," Spades said before sighing.

"Aren't you Spokes? How are you? My daughter thinks very highly of you," Jingle said.

"Did you honestly say that rhyme? And my name is Spades," Spades said annoyed.

"Ahh, Spins is it," Jingle said in a proud moment.

"Whatever, at least you're easy on the eyes," Spades said. Jingle wore a black jacket over a white shirt and had a small black Mohawk even though his hair was brown.

"Are you gay?" Oxnard said looking at Spades carefully.

"What, oh hell no," Spades said. "What made you think that?"

"You said Jingle was 'easy on your eyes', so I'm just saying," Oxnard said ending the discussion.

"Whatever," Spades said.

Meanwhile at Boss's apartment, Bijou told Boss about a note Spades left in Bijou pocket.

"Are you even thinking about going!?" Boss yelled.

"I don't know," Bijou said close to crying.

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you going or not? It's a simple question," Boss yelled again.

"I told you I don't know," Bijou said again near tears.

"Don't you know what could happen to you? Your life could be in danger. Who's to say he wouldn't rape when he got the chance," Boss trying to keep Bijou with him.

"Don't you trust me? If I go, Pashmina and Oxnard would be going with us. Also Spades isn't so bad," Bijou said before covering her mouth. Bijou knew that Spades got on Boss's nerves easily.

"What did you just say?" Boss said quietly.

"Nothing," Bijou managed to spit out.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me. How dare you say Spades isn't so bad? He killed so many people and you want to say he's not so bad," Boss yelled. "If he had the chance, he would have killed you and Penelope."

"Why are you like this Boss?" Bijou asked crying.

"Like what?" Boss asked still in an angry tone.

"You always get like this when you feel that you're going to lose me to another man," Bijou said sobbing.

"You don't talk to me like that," Boss roared. Boss's hand went across Bijou face and left a bright mark on her face.

"You hit me," Bijou said in shock.

"Bijou, I didn't mean to," Boss said after realizing what had done. "I'm so sorry."

"Like the last time," Bijou said before running to her dresser. "I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry Boss, but I'm leaving you. I love you dearly, but I just can't live like this. I hope you can find someone else." With that, Bijou packed her things left the apartment leaving Boss crying on the floor.

Okay I'm done with this chapter. Don't think so mean of Boss, I was watching Maury and decided to do this. I'll be taking the ACT in about a week so I won't be writing the next chapter later than I usually would. Remember review and leave flames if you like. That means I'll be able to roast marshmallows

Laidbackguy ---{--


	4. The Meetings

The Ace of Spades

Guess who's here for his fourth chapter. I feel like starting this right now.

I do not own Hamtaro or Bleach

Bijou walked along the dark streets of the city. The streetlights illuminated the sidewalk just enough for a person to see. Bijou thought about what had transpired with Boss a couple hours earlier. Bijou was a nice person who did not like to hurt people's feeling. _"I hope Boss is okay. He seemed really hurt by what I did," Bijou thought. "I shouldn't have left just like that."_ Bijou always blames herself for other people's action.

Bijou walked and cried until she came to the hospital where everyone met up to go over the plan. Bijou walked into the lobby, blinded by the bright lights of the hospital. She walked to the front desk where a young woman was sitting typing in the computer. The woman had blonde hair that ran to the back of her neck. She had glasses on that were reflecting the bright lights above her.

"Hi, welcome to Aki Medical Center. My name is Flora. How can I help you?" the blonde nurse asked Bijou.

"Um yes, I'm looking for someone named Spades? Is this the right place?" Bijou asked the nice nurse.

"Yes, he's in room 207," Flora answered Bijou. "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

"Yes, I am. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I'm still thinking about it," Bijou said with a sad tone.

"Really, do you want to talk about it?" the nurse asked with concern. Bijou told Flora what had happened early that day. The nurse listened to the sad woman's story. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope you can find someone else for you."

"I don't think that I can," Bijou said looking down figurative and literally. "It was room 207, was that right?"

"Yes that is correct," Flora said.

Bijou walked up to the elevator and pressed the button to call it down. She waited for a while before a janitor walked up and put an out of order sign in front of the elevator. Bijou sighed as she walked up the stairs. Bijou made it to Spades' room, but no one was there. She asked an attendant where the patient was and he said that he went up on the roof. Bijou rolled her eyes as she walked up three more flights of stairs. She finally made it up to the roof and opened the door. She saw everyone standing looking up at the sky.

"It's about time you showed up," Spades said without looking. "Sorry about the elevator, I couldn't let anyone else come up here."

"Bijou, what's the matter? You look like something bad happened," Pashmina said after hugging her.

"I'll tell you later. So what is this meeting about?" Bijou asked slightly shivering.

"Okay, unfortunately my source was withholding some info from me," Spades said slightly irritated, "That's why I have a better source that is with us right now. He told me that world domination was just a cover. His real goal is to revive the Hydra, the sword of chaos."

"What's the sword of chaos and who is this source you're talking about?" Jingle asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Well he's been sitting up there the whole time," Spades said pointing up to where Bijou had entered.

"You can't be serious," Oxnard said in disbelief. "Is that Hamtaro?"

There he was the person that disappeared seven years ago. He was just sitting there as if nothing happened. "Well, it's good to see everyone again," Hamtaro said. "You're partially right Oxy. It's time for the truth to come out." Hamtaro jumped down and walked straight to Spades. "You see, me and Spades are one in the same."

"What are you talking about?" Bijou questioned. She was overcome with emotions for seeing her long lost friend. "There is no way you can be the same. Spades is a hardened criminal and you're nice."

"That's where you are wrong," Spades said as Hamtaro began to fade away in a bright light. "You see I am Hamtaro. The Hamtaro you saw was my sword, Falcon."

"So you mean to tell me that you left to be a criminal and disrupt the Institute," Pashmina said.

"Yes and no Pashy," Hamtaro said calmly. "I didn't like the Institute. It was either you were with them or against them. There was no in between. I became Spades to train with Marcus or as most would know him the Ace of Hearts."

"How is Marcus doing?" Oxnard asked happy to see his friend.

When Hamtaro heard this, he turned calm to sad. "He is no longer of this world," Hamtaro said close to tears. "He was sacrificed along with four other people in order to start the process of reviving Hydra. He, along with four others who were able to reach their third release form, was killed to achieve that goal."

"That is so horrible," Bijou said with her hand over her chest. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know any more than that," Hamtaro said looking down. "But I do know a guy who can help us out."

"Who is that?" Jingle said holding a sleeping Penelope in his arms.

"You'll find out soon enough, but first we need to be well rested. We're all going out to the spa so get ready," Hamtaro said. "Oh and Bijou, I need to talk to you later."

Everyone agreed to meet up at Aki's Spa and Fitness tomorrow. As they left, Hamtaro was staring up at the night sky. "You want to talk to me?" Bijou asked as she walked up to her childhood crush.

"The night sky is very relaxing don't you think?" Hamtaro asked still looking at the sky. "It's one of the few things that stay pure no matter what happens in the world."

"Yes, it is. It's very soothing," Bijou said looking at the sky then back to Hamtaro, "and romantic."

"You look troubled," Hamtaro said to the white haired woman. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bijou lied to Hamtaro. "One question, how did you get your hair silver?"

"I used my sword," Hamtaro started to explain, "It takes some energy to keep this up, but good focus can mean a long time. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Hamtaro as Bijou left through to the door before he continued looking at the stars. "Do you think she'll be a hindrance to our plans?" Hamtaro's sword asked its master.

"Of course not, C.O.D.E will be easy to destroy," Hamtaro replied. "Do you think she can take me out?"

"Hell no," Falcon answered, "Do you still want to be with her?"

"What are you talking about? I was just with her," Hamtaro replied.

"No wonder you're still a virgin," the sword said in slightly disappointing tone. "You're a twenty-one year old who doesn't get it when a girl likes you."

"Shut up," Hamtaro said frustrated.

Meanwhile, Boss was just sitting thinking about what had transpired a couple hours earlier. "How could I lose her? Everything was going so well until he showed up," Boss said aloud to himself. "We had our problems but we worked through it. It is all Spades fault. That bastard ruined my relationship with the beautiful woman I have ever seen. The next time I see him, I'll kill him." Boss had a look of evil intent before hearing a voice talking to him.

"You are right Boss," the voice said. "It is all Spades fault for breaking up your relationship."

"Who said that?" Boss demanded drawing his sword. "Where are you? Show yourself."

"I'm right here," the voice said in a refined way, but still had a tone of authority.

"Who are you and how did you get in my apartment?" Boss asked the man who stood about five feet seven inches. The man had on black slacks, black shoes, and a black vest over a white button up long sleeve shirt, and a small black hat. The hat hid a flattop style.

"I'm glad you asked that," the man said. "You see that was teleportation. A very simple treat that I created."

"Okay but who are you?" Boss asked again.

"How rude of me?" the small man said before bowing. "My name is Spat Devihamu."

Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNNNN!

Well sorry for the long wait. I had to find inspiration again, take the ACT-which I made a 26 on my first try, and some personal problems, i.e talking to girls. That's kind of ironic considering I most of my acquaintances are girls. Any way Laidback asks for reviews so he can be motivated to keep writing and not putting this off.

---{--


	5. It Begins

The Ace of Spades

I finally decided to write the next chapter. I'm just writing this as I go. So please just review so I can figure out what I can do to make this story better.

"Are you sure that he is down there?" Boss asked Spat.

"Of course I'm sure he is down there. Do you remember what you are suppose do to him?" Spat replied to the burly fire user.

"Go in, and kill Hamtaro," Boss said looking at the spa before running down the hill hell bent on taking his revenge.

As the morning sun rose over the horizon, everyone but Hamtaro was standing in front of Aki's Spa and Fitness. They knew that Hamtaro would be late, so they all had something to do. Oxnard was eating some granola bars, Bijou was reading a magazine, Pashmina was brushing Penelope's hair, and Jingle was tuning his guitar.

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late," Hamtaro yelled from far away.

"You amaze me Hamtaro," Bijou said, "You are the only lightning user I know who's always late."

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Jingle asked.

"I had to double check something. So are we all ready to go in?" Hamtaro asked the group he made wait.

As they made their way into the fitness center, they saw a familiar face. The person talking to the receptionist had dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and pink athletic shorts. This was turning many heads by her outfit.

"I'm sorry Miss, there haven't been any calls for you," the receptionist answered.

"Can you like, check again?" the blonde person asked again.

"Excuse me, can we check in?" Pashmina asked politely.

"In like, a minute," the stubborn blonde-haired person responded.

"Come on Sandy, we want to check in," Bijou said in an almost whiny mood.

The dirty blonde-haired woman turned around to see her friends. "Hey you guys. Like what has been going on. Why are you guys here?" Sandy asked them.

"Well I thought they needed a spa day," Hamtaro said behind Oxnard.

"Who said that?" Sandy asked confused by a voice that has she only heard in her childhood.

"I did," Hamtaro said has he made his way to the front before being hugged by Sandy.

"Hamtaro, I haven't seen you in like ages. How have you been?" Sandy asked Hamtaro after she let him go from the hug.

"I'm doing well. What about you and Maxwell?" Hamtaro asked before seeing Sandy blush.

"What do you mean by that?" Sandy asked in response.

"I mean are you two dating or what?" Hamtaro asked.

"They've been dating for three years and Sandy ready for the next step," Bijou answered because she knew that Sandy wouldn't answer right away.

"I see know, I guess will guess check in," Hamtaro said before walking to the receptionist.

"Thank you for spending the day with Aki's Spa and Fitness," the receptionist said with smile. "Also, we have a fireworks display at midnight celebrating the New Year."

As the group of friends walked into the main building, they all said where they were going to be.

"Alright you guys tell everyone where you going to be so we all know where you are," Pashmina said.

"I'll be in the weight room," Oxnard said. "I'm going to look good for Pepper. Then I'll head for the cafeteria."

"Me, Pashmina, and Penelope will be by the pool," Jingle said. "We're going to teach Penelope how to swim."

"I'm going to the hot springs, then spa," Bijou said while stretching, anticipating the pampering she was going to receive. "What are you going to do Hamtaro?"

"Umm, I guess I'll go to the hot springs too. Then I'll go to the cafeteria," Hamtaro said after staring into space.

As everyone said parted ways, Bijou and Hamtaro walked over towards the changing room for the hot springs. As they came out, Bijou had on a blue bikini top and a white bottom and Hamtaro had on a towel.

"This is going to be a great time, right Hamtaro?" Bijou asked as the white and orange haired man came out.

"You said it Bijou," Hamtaro said with hands on his waist enjoying the scenery.

"Hamtaro, why are wearing the towel already?" Bijou asked her friend.

"To cover myself, it's not like we're going to share the same hot springs," Hamtaro said.

"But we are," Bijou said simply.

"You can't be serious, are you?" Hamtaro asked with concern.

"Yes, they only have one hot spring. So they made it coed," Bijou said

"Uh, I need to go put something on," Hamtaro before running into the changing room. A few minutes later, Hamtaro came out with orange swim trunks and his towel over his shoulder. "Sorry about that Bijou. I thought the hot spring was separated."

"Don't worry about, that's why you have to be eighteen or over to get in," Bijou said excited to relax in the hot spring with her childhood crush. _"Maybe I can tell him how I feel. I hope he doesn't act like Boss." _

"Hello Spades," a voice said out of nowhere. "Or should I say Hamtaro Haruna!"

"Hello, did someone say something?" Hamtaro asked looking around.

"I did you bastard," said Boss jumping from one of the roofs.

"Hey Boss, how did you know I was a bastard child?" Hamtaro asked in astonishment. "Did you come to relax?"

"Did you come to relax?" Boss said trying to mock Hamtaro. "No, I've come to take my revenge by killing you and taking Bijou back."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Bijou said hiding behind Hamtaro.

"One of the best water element users and she hiding," Boss said assessing the situation. "You may not want to go with me but I will force you to." With that said, Boss drew his sword ready to attack.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hamtaro asked looking at the sky uninterested in Boss's willingness to fight. "You couldn't beat me at fifty percent of my power."

"That maybe true, but I have a secret weapon," Boss said holding his sword in front of him. "Release, King Cobra." After he said that, Boss's sword was engulf by bright red flames. "Well can you handle this?"

"So you've managed to reach your third release," Hamtaro said noticing what Boss just did. "I'll just have to knock you down. Release, Peregrine Falcon." All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck Hamtaro's sword. It began to glow a bright yellow. "You know you're going to lose Boss."

"I don't think so," Boss said with a smug grin.

"What's with the grin?" Hamtaro asked why the man had a look of over confidence.

"I have found a new power. Care to see it?" Boss responded. "I'll just show it to you. Almighty Hydra, king of the abyss, I your humble servant asks that you give me some of your power in return for my soul."

"How do you know that?" Hamtaro asked with a look of fear. "Bijou, go tell Oxnard and the other to stay inside any building they can get to. Don't come out until the skies turn clear." As Bijou ran to the others, Hamtaro notice that a mark was forming on Boss's right hand. "So tell me Boss, was this matter really worth it? Was Bijou leaving you really worth giving up your soul to kill me?"

"Of course it was," Boss said. The flames on Boss's sword turned from red to dark purple. "I needed the strength to take her from you."

"What are you talking about? I didn't take her from you," Hamtaro responded. "If you weren't so possessive, maybe you would still be with Bijou."

"Shut up and prepare to die!" Boss exclaimed.

"_It looks like I have no choice. I'm sorry it had to come to this," Hamtaro thought full of remorse. _

Bijou made it to the cafeteria and found that everyone was there. She turned around to see that sky was pitch black, full of thunder and lightning.

"Bijou, I'm so glad you made it in," Pashmina said. "It got pretty dark out there fast. When that lightning hit, I rushed Penelope inside."

"I almost learned how to swim," Penelope moaned because she was excited to get in the pool only to get out after few minutes.

"It's okay sweetie," Jingle said trying to cheer up his disappointed daughter. "When the storm passes, we'll all go swimming."

"Really, even Uncle Taro?" Penelope asked her father.

"Of course," Jingle said. "By the way, where is Hamtaro?" Jingle turned to Bijou who was talking to Oxnard about what happened.

"Really," Oxnard said. "If Hamtaro had to go to his third release form, it must be serious. Good thing he didn't go more than ten percent."

"What would've happened if went more than that?" Bijou asked.

"Because he would have leveled everything in about a one mile radius," Oxnard said. "He is the Ace of Spades after all. It must be over." Oxnard noticed the sky clearing up. As Bijou led them to the hot spring, they saw Hamtaro standing over Boss's body. He was panting hard and clutching his right arm.

"Hamtaro, are you okay?" Bijou asked wiping off some blood on his face. "Did you, um you know?"

"At first I was, but I think he popped my arm out of its socket. So I knocked him out," Hamtaro said looking at Boss. "We have to go see Maxwell as soon as possible."

"Hamtaro, you need to get that arm checked," Jingle said. "It won't do you any good if you hurt."

"I guess you're right," Hamtaro said. "We can go to Maxwell tomorrow."

As they all headed back, Jingle helped Hamtaro walk back and Oxnard carried the unconscious Boss back. Hamtaro was right about his shoulder, but he regretted being awake when they popped it in place. As the nighttime came, they all enjoyed the fireworks display celebrating the New Year.

Hey guys, I've finally updated this story. Sorry for the wait, I'm just feeling overwhelmed by all the work I have to get done. Anyway, please review to keep my spirits.


End file.
